1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light absorbing layer for a photoelectrode structure, a photoelectrode structure including the same, and a photoelectrochemical cell (PEC) including the photoelectrode structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research into producing hydrogen by decomposition of water using the infinite energy from the sun has been actively conducted to address the depletion of carbon-based energy resources and environmental issues caused by fuel gas emission.
To decompose water, a photocatalyst, which absorbs solar energy to generate electrons and holes, and separately generate hydrogen and oxygen, would be desirable. In general, it is known that a semiconductor with a bandgap of about 2 electron volts (eV) is suitable for simultaneously satisfying the maximization of sun light absorption and the decomposition potential of water.
Copper oxide is used as such a semiconductor. However, since copper oxide has an actual photoconversion efficiency lower than a theoretical photoconversion efficiency, there is much room for improvement.